1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling a display, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a control system allows devices, which can process mutually different data forms and are connected with a network, to collaborate. The control system includes a detecting means for detecting a service provided by a device connected with a network, a data inputting means for inputting data from a first device, which provides a service of inputting data and is detected by the detecting means, a converting means for converting the data form of the data input by the data inputting means to a data form that can be processed by a second device, which provides a service of outputting the data and is detected by the detecting means, and a service requesting means for requesting the second device for the service to the converted data converted by the converting means.
The above control system allows the first and second devices mutually processing data having different data forms to collaborate after converting the data form of data output by the first device to the data form which can be processed by the second device as in, for example, Patent Document 1.
In recent years, a user uses various devices (information processing apparatus) such as a printer, a multi function peripheral, a projector, mobile phone, a smartphone or a tablet PC, which is connected with a network. Therefore, there is a growing demand by the user for allowing a plurality of devices connected with the network to collaborate. In this mode (system) of using these devices, improvement in a utility value is expected by collaboration of various devices.
However, in the example of the control system described above, devices on the input side and the output side do not directly collaborate but the devices on the input side and the output side collaborate through another device such as a personal computer (PC). In this case, the user is required to be aware of the devices on the input and output sides in operating the other device such as the PC.
Therefore, operability is not good.
    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-292903